


Sesquipedalian

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [176]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of flout. Ducky gives McGee a clue.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/25/1999 for the word [sesquipedalian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/25/sesquipedalian).
> 
> sesquipedalian  
> Given to or characterized by the use of long words.  
> Long and ponderous;having many syllables.  
> A long word.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), and [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137).
> 
> Don't worry we'll get back to Ziva's interrogation soon. In the meantime, here's a scene that happens elsewhere while the others are occupied with the interrogation.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Sesquipedalian

“Ducky? Do you have a minute?” McGee asked, poking his head into autopsy. He’d come to his sesquipedalian friend not because of the long words he used, but because of the wisdom he often offered.

“Of course. What can I do for you, young Timothy?” Ducky asked, turning towards him.

“I was hoping you could give me some advice on a somewhat private matter.” Tim glanced at Palmer nervously.

“Oh, right this way.” Ducky gestured towards his office. “Mr. Palmer if you would be so kind as to go to Abigail’s lab and retrieve the results of those samples we sent up to her recently.”

“Of course, Doctor Mallard.” Jimmy nodded as he left for the elevators.

“Now what were you wanting advice on, dear boy?” Ducky questioned.

“I know I’m misstepping somewhere with Tony and Gibbs, but I can’t figure out where. I thought I was making progress in getting back into their good graces, but it seems I’ve backslid. They stopped telling me things again.” McGee mumbled.

“Tell me more about what you’ve been doing and what the result has been. I don’t get to see the interactions much as I’m down here most of the time.” Ducky pried, trying to figure out what McGee was talking about.

“Well everything has been different since Tony and Gibbs made the changes on the team, but I’ve been trying to show more respect to Tony as I know he deserves it. I’ve just been trying to roll with the punches and work with them as best as they could. I thought I was making progress when I brought the information on Ziva to their attention, but now I’m not so sure. Fornell was pissed that I didn’t know where Gibbs and Tony were and they haven’t talked to me since before the fight with Rivkin occurred.” McGee rambled.

“Have you contacted them since the fight with Rivkin? I know they haven’t been in the office.” Ducky pinpointed the major issue with alacrity.

“No.” McGee muttered sheepishly.

“What are you thinking, Timothy? Why would they tell you anything when you don’t even show concern for Tony after knowing he has been in a fight and may be injured?” Ducky rebuked.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Tim muttered under his breath, berating himself for his stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795) follows after this one. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com word order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
